Life after death
by Demi.T. Greca
Summary: A nice little story, script like, about Vegeta's ghost and Bulma after Buu saga. Shakespearian kind of dialogs, very romantic, dramatic, etc. Vegeta listens to Bulma's confession and feels he must do something, however he ends up confessing himself.


I do not own DBZ!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Life after death**

[Buu has been defeated and the planet is once again safe. Goku is on his way to Heaven again but he is not the only one waiting in the Limbo station}

King: Well what do we have here? It seems that the Earth's trouble are gone.

Goku: Yes

King: Well the road is open to you but your friend...

Vegeta: What about me?

King: Well with all this trouble we didn't have the time to decide where you belong.

Vegeta: What do you mean?

King: I usually decide in an instant whether a soul will go up or down but you, Prince Vegeta are a tough case. There's no doubt you have killed millions and that you were a cold blood killer...

Vegeta: But?

King: But since you got here, you have had a good life, you've been loved and you love others, you saved the planet and you made the ultimate sacrifice to save your family, you self- sacrificed. Both facts are enough to send you either way.

Goku: So , what happens now?

King :We have to discuss.

Vegeta: How long will it take?'

King: One , two, even three days

Vegeta: Great

Goku: What happens until then?

King: Your friend must stay here... or he can go back to Earth as …. a ghost.

Vegeta: At least I don't have to stay in this filthy place... and I'm not his friend!

[Vegeta leaves the station]

Goku: Thanks a lot

King: his family deserves a goodbye.

Goku: They love him so much and he deserves it, although he hides it. He's good and he's been through a lot.

King: I don't doubt it. He sacrificed himself to save his people and he died with the thought of his wife on his mind and her name on his lips. Unfortunately,though, his past is darker than the light in his present life.

Goku: You mean he is going to Hell with Friezer and all his enemies?

King: that's the decision and I know it's tough. Your friend has been doomed to an eternity of cold dark and cruel fight avoiding those who hate him without the option of ever winning.

Goku:But...

King There's nothing you can do about it, Goku. Go now, go to Heaven and don't worry about him.

* * *

[It is night at Capsule Corporation and they are getting ready for bed]

Trunks: Mum are you OK?

Bulma: Yes, my little Trunks

Trunks: I was thinking maybe you wanted me to keep you some company.

Bulma: Trunks Vegeta Briefs, it's bed -time and there is no way to get away with it, mister!

[Trunks goes to bed and few minutes later Bulma follows him to kiss him goodnight.]

Bulma: Are you OK, honey?

Trunks: Yes

Bulma:Al right then, goodnight and sweet dreams.

Trunks: Mum?

Bulma: Yes, Trunks?

Trunks: There is something I want to tell you.

Bulma: Sure, honey, what is it?

Trunks: Before dad... you know

Bulma: It's not the time, darling

Trunks: He told me to tell you something

Bulma:...

Trunks: He told me to tell you that... he loves you

Bulma: [She covers her face to hide her tears] Goodnight, honey.

[She leaves the room and goes to her lab]

[At the same time, Vegeta's ghost is inside the Gravity machine]

Vegeta: This is it. The womb which fed me and made me a Super Sayain. The mother, though, is not here. She is in there, I can sense her. I know I'm going to hell. She has send me there way too many times to avoid it. [He smiles] There will be all my enemies waiting to beat me... but I will be invincible!

[The door opens and a female figure enters the caps]

Bulma: This is it. I made this for him, to achieve his dreams. This brought him closer to me and yet so far. He would close himself in here for days and I would worry so much I couldn't sleep. When he got off, the damages he had made made me believe he wouldn't come off alive next time. But he made it, he became what he wanted, not in here but in my arms, in my bed. He reached the ultimate power to fight our enemies and now he will not return. I should never had made this machine, I shouldn't had helped him. But who am I fooling? He would have died much faster and he wouldn't be with me. I love him, more than I could ever imagine and now he tells me he loves me. Damn you, Vegeta! Damn you! It's been more than eight years since we got together and you never said that word! You had to die to hear you say it from the grave? Damn you! [She falls on her knees and says silently, almost crying] Better it would be never had said you loved me and be here with me to show me, for I hear only the bits of your heart and not sound of your words.

[Vegeta approached her and smelled her hair]

Bulma: Vegeta? Oh, I'm fortune's fool, my senses betray me. I've got to go to bed.

[Vegeta watched her go and he felt a sore in his chest as a tear escaped his eye.]

Vegeta: Can a man with no soul have a ghost? Can a man with no heart be in love? Can a ghost be in sore? Can I, an empty, cold, cell, cry?

[He leaves]

* * *

[The next day]

Bulma: Good morning, my little Trunks.

Trunks: Goo morning. Mum, why are your eyes red?

Bulma: Oh, it must be those allergies again.

Trunks: But you have no allergies. Mum, were you crying?

Bulma: How did you think that?

[The doorbell rings and Gohan appears.]

Trunks: Gohan! What are you doing here?

Gohan: I've come to take you, didn't your mother tell you?

Trunks: Tell me what?

Bulma: Oh, I didn't make it. Today I have a lot of work and will stay with the Sons. You will play with Gotten and sleep in the grounds...

Trunks: And you...

Bulma: As I said, I have a lot of work to do . Now Eat your breakfast because Gohan has to go to school.

[Trunks leaves]

Gohan: Are you sure you are OK Bulma?

Bulma: Yes, Gohan. Thanks for taking care of Trunks.

* * *

[Trunks spend the whole day playing with Gotten. What he didn't know was that his father was watching.]

Gotten:Hey, Trunks, do you want to fight?

Trunks: Super Sayain and all?

Gotten: Yeah.

Trunks: OK

[While fighting a power blast went through the kitchen window and Chi-Chi grounded Gotten. So Trunks stayed out, alone, practicing. It was then that Vegeta approached him and touched him as he rested.]

Trunks: Dad? (Vegeta surprised) If it you, do what you did when we went to the park. [Vegeta punched his son's nose and a bleeding Trunks started yelling] It is you! I knew you weren't dead! I knew you would come back! You are the Prince of all Sayains, you can't die.(silence) Dad?

[He felt a warmth, somebody hugging him and he heard the air saying, 'I am proud of you my son']

* * *

[The night has fallen and Bulma Briefs is in her room, lying on the bed, holding one of the few pictures of her husband. Vegeta appears in the dark room]

Bulma: My Vegeta, my prince. ( Her eyes were swollen by crying. Vegeta's ghost sat at the edge of the bed) Vegeta? My senses fool me once again, it cannot be you, as you are now the prince of the afterlife.

Vegeta: Don't become fool of yourself, woman!

Bulma: Can my ears play with me? I hear a deep and long desired voice.

Vegeta: You forgot, woman. You forgot our bond. The one you made the day you marked me.

Bulma: Is it really you? If you're my prince, with tears in my eyes I welcome thee and with no resistance I surrender. But If your shadow is a creation of the dark then leave me in my doom for I can handle no more sadness than this that floods my heart.

Vegeta: Did I have to die for you to start talking as a Princess?

[He touched her hair and smell it]

Bulma: Can it be a dream? A creature of my imagination?

Vegeta: I wish I could tell you it is true but it's way too cold to stay there,. For that, I become a dream that doesn't need to move on.

Bulma: Oh, no, not a dream, for when the night will be over, you would have to go.

Vegeta: Then I'll be an illusion for I can't tell you what I really am.

Bulma: You are my prince, Vegeta.

Vegeta: And you are my princess. (they kiss passionately) I have no body to love you like I would.

Bulma: You have your arms and in them is what I love the most.

[she closes his arms around her]

Bulma: You sacrificed for us...

Vegeta: Yes...

Bulma: Vegeta, can I ask you something? Why did you become bad again?

Vegeta: I spend my whole life fighting. My only goal was to rule the universe, to be invincible. But then Kakarrot appeared and I was second. I couldn't allow it. I am the Prince of all Sayains, I should be the ultimate soldier. Then I met you and I understood I was weak. I seemed tough and cruel on the outside but every time I saw your aqua-blue eyes... I woke up one day and caught my self actually being happy with this family life but then it occurred to me that I was soft and way far from my goal. I had become friends with my worst enemy, Kakarrot. The kindness and love you had planned inside me, made my true power hiding and when the opportunity came I became my old self to beat the one who dared surpass me. However, when I made it, I realised that the hate was gone and I didn't enjoy it as much as I thought I would. But I had more than enough power to deal with the fat guy. When the boys saved me I realised I couldn't beat him. Kakarrot was dead and no one could kill Buu. I had made a mistake. I pictured Trunks and Gotten lying dead and you dying by that beast. There was only one option...

Bulma: Self- sacrifice?

Vegeta: Even that wasn't enough.

Bulma: I would rather be with you in the underworld than stay here.

Vegeta: Angels don't go to Hell, my love.

[He hugged her tighter and stayed together until the morning.]

Vegeta: It is almost morning, I should leave.

Bulma: No, it's still night, don't you see the moonlight coming from the window?

Vegeta: it is the sunlight, my love, not the moon.

Bulma: But you are not a dream which leaves with the rise of the sun.

Vegeta: No, I am an illusion which vanishes as you wake.

Bulma: Then asleep I will stay forever in your arms.

Vegeta: Fortune is more than cruel, you need to wake up and be with the child. As I go I take the Princess with me and I leave Bulma Briefs behind, an intelligent and strong woman.

Bulma: Words of confidence. Take the Princess away and leave Bulma behind. (They kiss for the last time)

Bulma: This kiss was cold and sad, you seemed rather doomed for an illusion.

Vegeta: With this kiss I say goodbye and leave for a world you don't know. I'm not your illusion, I'm true and I take your last kiss as a shield in an ever-lasting hell.

[He leaves ]

* * *

[ in Limbo Station]

King: Vegeta, I believe you know our decision.

Vegeta: I do, fat guy. Down is the way for me even though I saved your pathetic world.

King: Take it as a lesson . For the people you killed all those years.

Vegeta: I know the CV for a place in Hell.

King: But as every punishment this one will have an end.

Vegeta: what do you mean?

[He fells down]

* * *

[A year later in Kami's house]

Bulma: Everybody ready?

Everybody: yes!

Bulma: Shenron, I call you!

Dragon: What do you want?

Bulma: I want you to grand me two wishes.

Dragon: Two I can grand. What is your first wish?

Bulma: I wish you would bring Vegeta's body here

Dragon: It has been done.

Bulma: My second wish is to bring Vegeta back to life.

[Vegeta awakes]

Trunks: Dad! You are back!

Vegeta: what the.. Trunks, Bulma?

Bulma: Welcome back.

Vegeta: I thought... Of course I'm back!

* * *

[At Caps. Corporation]

Trunks: I've training every day.

Vegeta: I'll test you, little brat.

Bulma: It'll have to wait until tomorrow.

[Trunks leaves and they get to their room]

Bulma: You've been gone a long time.

Vegeta: But now I am here, Princess.

Bulma: so, it was you.

Vegeta: yes , I was.

Bulma: All we said will stay here.

Vegeta: this is my palace. Secrets stay inside its doors.

Bulma: Promise you'll never leave me.

Vegeta: I won't , as long as you are safe.

Bulma: Tell me you love me.

Vegeta: I won't. Now I am alive and so your wish is granted.

Bulma: You'd better never say you love me and be here, with me to show it. I've missed you.

[they kiss passionately and lie on the bed]

Vegeta: And as I hold you in my arms I feel life running through my body and I'm drowning in the seas of your eyes, for you are my life, you are my death, you are my Princess, your kiss is my breath.

The end


End file.
